Source of My Happiness
by taebaeby
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang keluarga MinYoon dan anak lelaki mereka. Mostly tell about how lunatic Jimin as a father but Jihyun loves him. [ BTS MinYoon Family Fanfiction]


**Source of My Happiness**

•

•

* * *

 **A drabble of MinYoon family with their son Jihyun / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / Marriage life / AU**

* * *

•

•

 _The Tiger._

Hari ini tepat ulang tahun Jihyun yang ke lima tahun. Yoongi dan Jimin dengan suka cita menyambutnya. Mereka sudah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk anak laki-laki mereka.

"sayang bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Jihyun pergi ke kebun binatang?" Jimin dan Yoongi kini sedang berada di dalam kamar mereka. Membungkus kado untuk Jihyun. Jihyun masih berada di sekolah dan ia akan pulang kurang lebih dua jam lagi, jadi mereka masih memiliki cukup waktu. Mereka hanya akan mengadakan pesta sederhana, mengundang keluarga dan beberapa teman dekat saja.

"kenapa harus kebun binatang?" Yoongi bertanya. Mata dan lengannya fokus membungkus sebuah box berisi sepatu yang Jihyun impikan dengan kertas kado bergambar gajah.

"ya tidak apa-apa _sih_. Jihyun kan sangat suka gajah. Hitung-hitung liburan dan hadiah ulang tahun juga" Jimin memberikan ide. Sebenarnya ia ingin Jihyun lebih berani berhadapan dengan binatang buas seperti singa, harimau, buaya dan binatang lainnya.

"aku terserah Jihyun saja. Kalau dia setuju kita pergi" Yoongi menyimpan kado yang telah ia bungkus rapi bersama dengan hadiah yang lainnya.

•

Jimin menjemput Jihyun di sekolah dasar tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Jimin menunggu Jihyun dan berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Saat bel berbunyi, anak-anak berhamburan keluar dengan teriakan bahagia. Jimin pun melihat Jihyun berlari kearahnya dan segera memeluk kaki Jimin.

"appa! Aku dapat banyak coklat dan hadiah dari teman-temanku" Jihyun mulai bercerita tentang bagaimana harinya disekolah. Jihyun sangat senang karena teman-temannya mengetahui hari ulang tahun Jihyun.

"baguslah. Kita lihat nanti di rumah oke?" Jimin segera menggandeng Jihyun untuk memasuki mobilnya. Setelah Jihyun duduk di samping Jimin dan memasang _seat belt,_ Jimin segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Jihyun, kamu mau pergi ke kebun binatang? Kita bisa melihat gajah disana" Jimin mulai berbicara dengan Jihyun

"kebun binatang? MAU APPA! JIHYUN MAU!" Jihyun berbicara dengan semangat dan ia melompat-lompat di duduknya.

"baiklah nanti kita ke kebun binatang oke?" Jimin yang melihat anaknya sangat bersemangat hanya tersenyum gemas

•

Yoongi, Jimin dan Jihyun kini sedang berada di sebuah kebun binatang. Setelah puas melihat gajah, hewan _favorite_ Jihyun, Jimin mengajak Jihyun dan Yoongi untuk berfoto dengan seekor harimau. Yoongi menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Jimin. Yoongi bilang itu berbahaya, namun Jimin tetap memaksa dan akhirnya Yoongi setuju. Yoongi, Jimin dan Jihyun duduk berdampingan dengan Jihyun yang berada di tengah-tengah dengan seekor harimau besar yang sedang berada dilantai atau di bawah mereka. Jihyun sedikit bergetar karena ia merasa takut. Namun Jimin dapat menenangkan dan meyakinkan Jihyun kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"baiklah semuanya bersiap saya akan memotret kalian" ucap seorang fotografer dan mengarahkan kamera kearah keluarga kecil itu.

"3...2..1.." tiba-tiba

' _ROOAARR'_

Sang harimau mengaum dan bangun.

"AHHHH, harimaunya mengamuk!" teriak Yoongi panik. Jimin terlihat kaget juga. Harimau itu mendekat pada Jihyun dan menggigit sepatu Jihyun hingga terlepas. Yoongi sontak menarik dan memangku Jihyun lalu menjauh.

"YAHH! Cepat panggilkan pawangnya!" Teriak Jimin pada orang-orang disana. Keadaan semakin kacau. Jihyun menangis kencang karena ketakutan.

Akhirnya pawang harimau itu datang dan segera membawa harimau yang mengamuk itu menjauh. Yoongi menggendong Jihyun ketempat yang lebih aman dan menenangkannya.

"ini semua karenamu Jimin! Anak kita hampir dimakan harimau karena kau memaksa kita untuk berfoto dengan hewan buas itu!" Yoongi mendelik kasar pada Jimin. Jimin yang berada di samping Yoongi hanya terdiam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Jihyun dengan cara mengusap punggungnya.

•

•

End.

•

•

Hii ini drabble ya. Cerita tentang MinYoon sama dedek Jihyun. Aku dapet ide ini setelah lihat ke sotilan Jimin di setiap acara banngtan. Jadi mikir gimana kalau dia punya anak hahahaha. Terimakasih yang sudah sempetin waktu untuk baca. Ini bakal jadi series ya. Semoga suka and see ya!


End file.
